


The Lost

by Viczen



Series: The Lost and The Found? [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Kidnapping, how do i tag ;u;, people turning into dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viczen/pseuds/Viczen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, has not come home yet from the mission he was sent on 3 months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are short. please don't hate for me for that ;u;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a little bit about the bases, and what Ed was sent to do....

Chapter 1: The Tragedy....  


“Where is he?” Alphonse cried, you could hear from his voice, though echo-y, was on the verge of tears. His brother, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People, Edward Elric, had been sent to do his job. He and his team had to go hunt down this rebel group that were making hit and runs on trains carrying important military personnel. They thought they knew where their main base was, but that was 3 months ago. He was suppose to return 2 months ago, but something went horribly wrong. The mission was compromised and most of the people involved were killed or captured. The few that managed to escape, returned with tales of horror. Only a small percentage lived a few weeks past returning home. The rest that stayed with the living were scared both emotionally and physically. Ed was not among the lucky few....if you could call them that.

“I have told you, I don't know. But believe me, we are doing everything in our power to find him.” Colonel Mustang said with a sigh of frustration. They, that is Al, Roy and Riza, have danced this conversation before. They start with Al complaining, then Mustang and Hawkeye reason with him. They review all the places they have looked, thinking about were one could hide bases. Everything!

There was a sharp rap on the door, and a muffled voice called out, “Excuse me, sir? I have a delivery for you.”

“Come in.” Mustang ordered.

The door opened, revealing the calm face of Lt. Victoria Drago, the Aqua Alchemist. “Here it is, Colonel.” she said.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Drago.” Roy said accepting the plain brown folder from her. “You may go.”

She saluted smartly and headed out the door. She paused there, turned back to the occupants of the room. “Oh yeah! Roy, be careful of who you tell the contents of that package to, those in this room and the members of your support group are fine, but outside of that, only those you trust with your life.” With that she closed the door. Her footsteps got quieter as she walked away, but the words hung ominously over them.

Roy had a theory that the worst news always came in the plainest of wrappings, and it usually proved true. He opened the folder with a heavy heart.

“Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, previously listed as M.I.A. Now is K.I.A.” he read aloud. “All searches for the missing Major are hereby suspended. Funeral will be given with full honors.....” Roy trailed off as the papers slid out of his hands and on to the floor.

“No, it can't be true!” Al moaned, putting his head in his hands, “I refuse to believe it!”

Riza rested a hand on the empty suit of armor, though he couldn't feel it, the thought behind the action was not lost on him, “Before we make accusations and do some finger pointing, Al, lets get together later, after we have finished work and discuss the situation, OK?”

“Alright, I'll go back to the hotel and wait.” the young boy said.

“We will meet at my place, at 6.” Roy commented.

“OK, I will be there.” Al walked off with an air of sadness.

“I hope, that it isn't true, Ed is the only close family that he has.” Hawkeye said after the boy left.

“So do I, so do I.”


	2. The Victim....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its time to see what happened to dear Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((please forgive me for not putting this up earlier... ;n; i've got up to chapter 6 written, just need to find the time.... also i've edited the first chapter a bit. just the first paragraph, explaining the bases.))

Chapter 2: The Victim.....

“Where am I?” Ed wondered, as he came to conscious. He could hear the steady drip of water into a pool, but he couldn't see. He then realized his eyes were closed, so he opened them. The 'room' he was in was in was more of a small cave with a door. There were some lights, but they were liked the lights at Lab 5, giving of just enough light to see by, but nothing in detail.

As he observed the cavern, his auto-mail ports started to hurt. He reached over to rub his shoulder, but instead of feeling cold metal touching flesh, it was just metal touching rough skin. “Eh?”

“Ah, it seems our pet is awake.” a voice said from the door.

Ed turned his head toward the voice. The door was still shut, but the light that had shown through was blocked by the speaker's head.

“Pet?” Ed snarled.

“Be a dear, and make a note here, 'Huge success. The test subject's mind seems to have fully awoken..' ”

“Anything else?” a soft voice asked.

“No, run along now.” the first voice said, as if speaking to a child.

“'Kay!” he could hear the sound of scampering footsteps going off in to the distance.

“Now then, lets see how well you came out.” there was the sounds of a key in the lock, and the door opened. There at the entrance was a familiar face.

“Victoria!” Ed cried, “What are you do-”

“Hush, now. I think that your eye sight has gotten poor with the crappy light here.” the girl said, cutting him off. She stepped into the room carrying what looked like a leash.

“What is -” he started to ask again.

“Hush!” the girl that looked like Drago scolded, as she clipped the leash to the collar that Ed just now noticed was there. He tried to pull away, but to know avail. “Heel!” she commanded, pulling the lead to her side. 

Ed had no choice but to obey the order, other wise he might choke. He was slightly surprised that he was walking comfortably on four legs. As he stepped out into the light he looked back over his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and stared and his body. Black scales, a tail, red spikes running down his back. _And he had wings._

The girl felt the tug and looked back at him. She laughed, “Ah, your first time seeing your self in your new body? Come, I'll take you to your new room were there is a mirror that you can see your self fully in.” She tugged the lead, making him follow her again. 

As they walked, Edward looked around the passage ways they traveled. Most looked like a natural cave system, but some parts were carved out to widen passages, or create new 'rooms'. He could some times see ore deposits and once in a while he saw or heard lava and water. Every so often they went past some of those 'rooms' with doors similar to his, some were quiet and you could see through the open door what was there, or not. But in those whose doors were closed there came sounds of crying, whimpering, and a few screams. Whether they were of fear, pain, pleasure or some combination, he couldn't tell.

Sometimes, as they headed to their destination, they passed some people whose skin was black as night. To some, the girl nodded hello and walked on, to other she stopped and talked in a strange language that Ed couldn't make heads or tails of. But for the most part the halls, if you categorize them as that, were empty.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless turns, they arrived at Ed's new 'room'. It was circular, well as circular as nature can get, with 3 passages leading away. In the main room, where the entrance was, there was a table about 3 ft off the ground made of stone, there were also rugs everywhere.

“The room straight ahead is the bathroom, the one to the left is your bed room, and the right is a small library.” The girl explained.

Ed perked up at the fact that there were books, but first he had to see what those people had done.

“Go ahead and explore. I'll be back in an hour with food.” she said, unclasping the lead then pointing to a clock that hung on the wall. She turned to leave.

“Wait!” Ed called “What is your name?”

The girl paused at the door. “Please?” he asked. She looked over her shoulder with a grin. “Hickory.” and then she was gone, the door closing softly behind her.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to al and crew~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, also giving a heads up: the odd numbered chapters follow Al, the evens follow Ed. I'll let you guys know if that changes.

Chapter 3: Plans

“So what are we going to do?” Al asked. The gang had arrived at Mustang's place around 6, like planned. The sun had just set, leaving its rays lingering over the homes.

“For now? Nothing.” Roy said.

“WHAT?!?!” Al cried. “I can't sit around and do nothing! Ed could be in pain somewhere, and you want me to do nothing?!”

“No, that is not what he meant, Al.” Hawkeye said softly.

“Then what do you mean?” the armor asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

“What he means is we play a waiting game.” replied Havoc.

“Huh?” Al was very confused now.

“We sit, and ACT like we are obeying orders, but we keep our ears and eyes open for any news from that area.” Hughes remarked.

“Oh, OK.” Understanding dawned on the young Elric.

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door. “I'll get it, you guys stay here.” Mustang said, and left the living room where they were gathered.

“Yes?” he asked when he opened the door.

“Excuse me, sir. I am sorry to disturb you at this time, but I have urgent news from Head Quarters.” the foot soldier said with a sharp salute.

“Go on.”

“You see, sir, news has reached us that the rebel group in the Briggs Mountains have appeared in Riviere. North City has requested immediate back up. Central is having a meeting of all available State Alchemists to decide what to do.”

“I will be there immediately.” Roy said, with a curt nod.

“Sir!” the soldier saluted again and left in the car waiting car.

Mustang watched as the petty officer drove away, then went back inside to inform the group.

“What was it, sir?” Hawkeye asked as he stepped back into the room.

“The rebel group in the North is acting up again, and North City has requested back up. Central is having a meeting of all available State Alchemists to decide the proper course of action. Armstrong, Hawkeye, come with me. The rest of you stay here, but be ready to leave at a moments notice.”

“SIR!” the group said in unison as they went into action.


	4. Interductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finds out a bit of what is going on here.

Chapter 4: Introductions

The first thing Ed did when he was left alone was go to the bathroom to see what those people had done to him. In the room there was a full sized mirror, just like Hickory said. He looked at it and at first, he didn't see himself, he saw Nina. The way the hair was the form, it screamed 'Nina' to him. He blinked and the image of the poor little girl faded and he saw him self. A dragon. A full fledged dragon. Wings, tail, scale body. Though he did still have auto mail for his right fore-leg and left hind-leg. Also he noticed that the Flamel was on his left shoulder.

He breathed out, like one would do to warm up their hands, and a small flame came out.

“I'd be careful with that if I were you.” a voice said behind him. He looked up and there was a similar dragon, though with navy blue scales, silver spikes, brilliant blue eyes and dark gray hair.

Ed turned around, “Who are you, and how did you get in here?”

“Before I answer that, lets go to the main room where it is much more comfortable.” the dragon said. It sounded like a female.

“Oh, alright.” Ed padded behind the new dragon back to the main room.

“Now to answer your first question, I am Sapphire, and as you probably have already guessed I am a dragoness. AKA a she-dragon.” Sapphire answered, as she lay down on one of the carpets. “As to how I got in here, that is easy. I came through the library.” She grinned, well appeared to.

“Ah, it seems that you two have meet. That is good.” Hickory had arrived, carrying a plate filled with at all sorts of food and a few glasses. “I'll leave this here, and you two can discuss things. Sap, be a dear and answer any questions he has.”

“What if it I don't want to?” the she-dragon asked stubbornly.

“Then don't. Just make sure he understands what is going on here.” Hickory said with a shrug.

“Well, if I am going to do that, then leave!” Sap growled playfully.

“Yes, yes.” Hickory said with a laugh and left through the door.

“So what is going on here?” Ed asked when she left.

“Well, for one thing we are not the only ones here, dragons that is.” Sapphire explained. “What we are for is a surprise strike force. Some are set a side for breeding, because we can't always get good results from the experiments.”

“Experiments?”

“Yeah, how else do you think you got the way you are? That is what happened to me.”

“Sapphire? Is that your real name?”

“No, its not. I think my human name was Lilly. Wait... Yes, it was Lilly. But it has been a few years sense I've been called it. All the dragons get named after the gem that is close to the color of their scales.” she said sadly.

“Why?”

“You know how the State Alchemists have code names? Like you were the Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy is the Flame Alchemist, and so on?”

“Yeah, wait.... How did you know that?”

“I use to be one. I was Major General Lilly James, the Space Alchemist. That was about the time you be came an alchemist, I think. No wait. It was after the Tucker incident. Which incidentally, is part of the plan here.”

“What!?” Ed asked in shock.

“Yep. These people some how got a hold on the notes that Tucker made on his 'creations'. Particularly the ones involving his wife and daughter. That is how we are made, though it is with dragons.....kind of.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see dragons haven't existed on this world for years. This, I think, is why they kidnapped me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, as I said earlier, I am, or rather was, the Space Alchemist. What I did allowed me to transport my self and others to any destination. If I can picture it, I can go there. I came across some interesting people that way, but that is a story for another time.” Sapphire looked like she was going to say more when a loud crash came from the direction of the library.


End file.
